What if Part 1
by Zicora
Summary: What if Raven is uberly happy and decideds to play a trick on the TV Coma'd Titans? One-Shot (don't be fooled by the title)


Disclaimer: I sniff sniff do not own Teen Titans and there for do not share in the glory. Anywhooo...

What if... I find that is a rather good question to ask if it pertains to the future or it possibly is just a good way for thinking about things. I find that it is not a good way to deal with things that have happened in the past as a way to deal with a tragic event in a persons life. But enough about that.

What if...

Raven sat cross-legged on the roof of the Teen Titans T shaped building. It was a rather peaceful night and moon began to peak up in the sky as the sun settled softly below the horizon. Colors of vibrant hues reflected across the sky as blackness slowly began to dominate them. Raven smiled at this. It was something about the contrast of light and dark that gave her a mild sense of peace. Rolling her shoulders she relaxed into a normal meditation position. Raven then began to chant her familar mantra.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos"

The quiet words came out of her mouth as she breathed. Everthing was perfect. Several hours later, as the moon shone brightly in the sky, Raven brought herself out of her revere and stood up. Streching herself out with various assorments of cracks, she began her desent downward. Raven phased herself into her room and noted what time it was. _9:30, Wow, I guess I was out of it longer than I thought._ Raven thought to herself with a slight smile. Slight was as best as it got.

Raven was never aloud to smile as a child for if she showed any emotion, even with control, people would run and she would be quickly ushered into her room. Sighing herself away from the depressing thought Raven noted that she was hungry. After another good strech Raven opened her door and actually walked to the kitchen. It wasn't something she regularly did, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Raven let out a small sigh of relief when she noticed that Starfire was not in the kitchen. It was always suprising at what hours the Tamaranian would make her bizaar, and usually unpleasant, concoctions. Reaching up, Raven opened the cupboard to find that she was out of tea. _Awww, and everything was going so perfectly too. _Raven thought to herself as she wondered what she was going to do now.

After staring at the cupboard for about 30 seconds Raven noticed a box in the back that was mostly covered in dust. Reaching her hand in and pulling the carton out she noticed that it was a box of hot chocolate mix. With a slight look of ew, she wiped the dust off and wondered_ I wonder if it's still good. Oh well, might as well try it. I wonder if any of the others want some?_

Raven found it slightly strange that she was in such a good mood. Normally things never went this well. With a slight grin Raven walked into the living room to find the other Titans gaze fixed upon the television._ What ever happened to a good book._ Raven thought with a muse. _Whatever! Hmmm... maybe I should just test it on them cause I really don't trust this stuff._

Walking over to the edge of the couch (Raven still found it strange that she was walking but discovered it oddly was comforting), Raven cleared her thoat softly and looked at the zombified titans on the couch. After about a minute Raven tried again... this time it worked. Robin managed to decoma himself from the television and looked up at Raven.

"Huh?" Robin asked, still trying to get himself back into a state of proper cognitive functioning. Raven was amused by this and then asked "You guys want some hot chocolate?" Mysteriously that brought the other titans out of their stuper. The couched titans looked at Raven for about 2 seconds and all answered with a "Yes!" "Oookay, be out in a few minutes." Raven replied and proceed to return to the kitchen.

Raven got out 4 cups and placed an equal amount of powder in the bottom of each. Getting some water out of the tap, Raven filled each glass to a certain mark and gently used her magic, so as to keep from spilling the brownish liquid, to place each cup into the microwave. Setting the microwave on high for a few minutes, Raven sat at the table and waited for the dinger to go off.

When the microwave dinged, Raven got out some spoons and took out the cups and placed them on the counter. Using her magic she stirred each cup to make sure that the powder was evenly displaced throughout. Looking at the steaming liquid Raven wrinkled her nose for she knew it just couldn't possibly be any good tasting.

Meanwhile... back in coma-ville.

"Dude! Raven's making hot chocolate." Beastboy exclaimed, "Does she even know how?"

Cyborg butted in "I bet if she can make tea, she can make hot chocolate."

Robin smiled and lay back against the couch. They had been watching a movie marathon for the past 6 hours and the thought of a break was very refreshing. _Mmm... hot chocolate. Geeze_, Robin realized_ I haven't gotten hot chocolate mix for the house in atleast a year and a half. Wonder where Raven got the stuff? _Robin wasn't too concerned with that and tuned himself back into what Cyborg and Beastboy were complaing about... strangely it wasn't going as planned.

"But how would you **get** the hippo to wear the bikini?" Beastboy said to Cyborg with much matter-of-fact tone to it.

"It's all about priniciple!" Cyborg replied.

"Enough!" Robin said to spare himself. "What happ.. no wait, I don't want to know. Just be quiet and wait for the chocolate." Robin explained. He knew he didn't want to know how you would get a hippo to wear a bikini.

The only reason Starfire had not commented was due to the fact that she was currently mesmerized by the quote "Prettiness of the Vision of Tele". It was best not to go further into the subject.

Back in the kitchen.

Raven was all done messing with the beverage and placed the cups on a tray. Picking them up with her mind she floated the trays into the living room with her floating behind it. Raven was just as happy with floating as she was walking. Setting the tray down on the table infront of the couch, Raven watched as the others each grabbed a cup and slowly began to drink from it.

Not to her suprise, many looks of discust crossed their faces as they set their cups down and showed various forms of unhappiness. Luckily for Raven her hood was up so she could hide her laughter.

Robin finally cut in "What... gasp was that?" He asked with a look of suprise.

"Hot chocolate" Raven calmly replied.

"I am sorry friend. But that is not chocolate of the hot." Starfire replied, trying to be kind.

"One sec." Raven returned to the kitchen and grabbed the box that the powdery mix came from. Upon returing she found that Cyborg has destroyed the substance with her cannon. Raven was slightly shocked but still found it extremely amusing.

"See," Raven said holding out the box, "Here it is. "Hot Chocolate for All occasions" (the box read)."

"Just how old is that!" Beastboy nearly screamed as he noticed the slight deteroration of the box...

"I dunno." Raven said and began to find the experation date, "Ah ha, Here it is."

"Please destroy contents after March 3, 1993."

That was my first story that I actually posted and saved and all that stuffs. I originally wanted the story to be about a totally different idea that I had but it ended up like this. Yeah… If you hadn't noticed I like to make up words like decoma and zombified… so as to fit my point.

Soo… Umm

End! (Lame, but it works)

P.S. The Hippo thing… that's a Pinky and the Brain reference… I don't tear own that either…


End file.
